Denial Is A Stupid Thing Worth Being Stupid For
by Civil Enough
Summary: ‘Attention Dear Classmates! CandyBoys Fan Club Competition For The Best Paring Has Started! What are you waiting for? Vote online for your favorite couple now!’ -'De-nial' isn't just a river in Egypt, you know.-
1. The Hard Drive of Competition

**Yes, hello. It's me again!**

**Wanna hear the good news?**

**I've escaped from the fluff bunnies!**

**The bad news?**

**It was the angst bears who rescued me.**

**Then the humor kitties just **_**had**_** to steal me.**

**And so- this story was born. And forced. And pounded. And squished. And smashed. **

**Out of poor, abused; yours truly. **

**A/N: Not gonna tell you the pairings! Hahaha~ Though you might have an inkling suspicion, ne? Please vote for the most favorable pairing when ya catch sight of 'em! **

*******

"**.com"**

-'De-nial' isn't just a river in Egypt, you know.-

*******

_**Summary:**_

'_**Attention Dear Classmates! CandyBoys Fan Club ™ Competition For The Best Paring Has Started! What are you waiting for? Vote online for your favorite couple now!'**_

*******

When the entire female population of your school suddenly launches off a voting pageant for the best homosexual couple online, you find out that you're paired with four of the most socially retarded individuals in campus you'd rather die than be associated to (not to mention one fucking irritating bastardly piece of arrogant craptastically standoffish ego obsessed roommate with a name starting in 'S', ending with 'fuckingAsuke') and you immediately posses this gut wrenching feeling that something is horribly, _horrifyingly_ wrong.

Perfection clashes with rebellion, discipline goes head on with chaos, impassivity conflicts with aggression and silence collides with vibrancy. As the not-so-epic battle rages on with four of the most unwilling participants, hearts fly and hormones go out of control. Which couple will be officially declared as the best? What fate awaits the blonde little baka in his quest for the perfect girl- if he ever is going to get one?

And more importantly, is this really all just a game to begin with?

**Log on to your accounts, keep your fingers crossed and let the vote counting begin.**

*******

**Chapter One**

**-The Hard Drive of Competition-**

*******

**Address: ****http.\\.com**

**Blog Account Title: **ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI

**Blog Entry No. : **130

**Date: **05/02/09

**Status: **Published**/**Friends Only (*SasoriLovesHisSasu-kun* recently blocked out from friend list)

**Topic: **Fuck That Poll

**Mood: **Pissed enough to kill one particular shithead not-anymore-best friend stalker and his go-to-hell-and-burn stalkee (and no, I don't fucking care if there isn't such a word)

**Current Parallel Character: **Azure Flame Kite from .hack//

*******

**Please answer these questions before you read:**

Is your name Uzumaki Naruto?

Are you not the supposed-to-be-best-friend-turned-enemy and I-so-want-to-murder-you-now Sasori?

Are you not Uchiha 'I'm-so-fucking-popular-they-don't-notice-the-ice-stuck-up-my-ass' and 'damn-I'm-better-than-you-cuz-I'm-fucking-perfect' Sa-bastard-suke?

If yes, please proceed.

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

I am going to kill Sasori.

I am going to kill the student council secretary- which is named Sasori.

I am going to kill Sasori if it's the last thing I do.

And just why, you ask; have I turned into one very infuriated killing-spree crazed would-be assassin?

Let me count the reasons (and no, I am not going to recite a poem):

**Reason # 1: **

_There's this stupid poll revolving around the school. And fuck-me-sideways, no; it's not a normal poll. It's a homosexual poll. A poll made by one stupid club named CandyBoy. A poll that features disgusting man to man pairings. How repulsive can you get?! _

_And you know just why it became reason number one?_

_Because both my fucking not-anymore best friend and my egotistical roommate are in it as a pair._

**Reason # 2:**

_Because said best friend is now mooching it off my face that they are, in fact, clamoring the highest votes; and shamelessly claiming that the awesome and astounding god-like me is_ jealous_._

_Okay, let's replay that one more time._

'Jealous_.'_

_Pft._

_If I'm not so pissed right now, I would have laughed my ass off._

_Which I clearly am not, so instead, I want to strangle him till he's dead and rip his stupid head off with my bare hands._

**Reason # 3:**

_Because it isn't true, obviously._

**Reason # 3:**

_Again, because it isn't true. I just repeated that one for emphasis._

**Reason # 5:**

_Because Uchiha Fucking Sasuke Exists._

_Enough said._

For better understanding, here's a recollection of how the most tragic day in my life started:

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

"Oh please, Uzumaki, just admit it."

"Admit what? That you're a psycho who's asking for murder; right here, right now? If so, then yes, I admit that I'm close to committing an ungodly crime this very moment."

"Ahaha. Oh please, tickle me. That was sooo funny I just had to roll my head off."

"Then please don't put it back on. I like you better without it."

"Heh, you know what I'm talking about, Naruto."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"No you don't"

"Yes I d- fuck you Sasori."

I watched my _previous_ best friend snicker victoriously. And again, I wished to find a long katana hidden underneath the cafeteria table, maybe long enough to cut the head of one sneaky little ex- buddy. Damn. I thought red-heads were supposed to be the hotheaded ones.

You see, there was once upon a time when we were getting along fine; me and Sasori. Everything was cool- playing RPG games all day long, checking out girls for fun and just being plain bums in high school. Everything was perfect. Swell, splendid and graciously marvelous. The way best friends are supposed to be. The way _everything_ was supposed to be.

Then came the roommate shuffling.

And the fangirl club forming.

And the homosexual polling.

And the roommate _changing_.

And the bastard occupying.

And the previous roommate _stalking_ the bastard occupying.

My life is officially thrown to hell.

MY BEST FRIEND IS **GAY**!

O.M.F.G.K.M.N O.M.F.G.K.M.N. O.M.F.G.K.M.N.

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. Kill. Me. Now.**

Geeeeh. Ayy. Waiii.

Ghei!

**GAY**!

Am I _missing_ something here?!

When did he start having a taste for guys? When did stoop a level so low so as to stalk one bastardly person? (yes! Not court, not adore, not admire- it's _stalk_! S-T-A-L-K; you hear me, people?!) Though I must admit the bastard sure is good-looking, I mean, he's got this pale skin just like a girl, and really nice biceps that- which is **not** the point!

The dick doesn't disappear, damnit! That's so _gross_! G-R-O-S-S! **GROSS!** What happened to friends forever, huh? What happened to the let's get married to really hot babes, I'll have a boy and you'll have a girl then we'll get them both married?! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT?!

"See? You're even spacing out. That's a clear sign of jealousy."

"The fuck?! What does spacing out have anything to do with jealousy?!"

"Yes; also that immediate reaction- touchy-ness, loud mouthed-ness, and blushy-ness."

"So loud this early. You guys are so troublesome. And there's no word such as blushy, Sasori."

"Oh man, please; do **not **add Shika. I thought you're supposed to be on the rooftop, the garden or under the tree or in the cemetery- or anywhere remotely quiet where you can go laze your ass off?"

"I'm supposed eat food, Naruto."

For a moment there, I considered looking shocked. Well, I hardly see him eat, you can't blame me.

And, is it just me and my sense of hearing or did Shika just accept the graveyard as an optional place to hang out?

Ah, at last; somebody in acquaintance with sense and a straight way of thinking! (You got that?! I said STRAIGHT! Unlike some unmentionable type of third gender that shouldn't exist. Straight- just like this: ------------------ oh, wait… that's broken. Uhm, does that mean he's broke? But does that have anything to do with his gender? And you did get my hint on Sasori's fagness, right? So, I don't need to explain the symbolism then? But maybe you'll get confused. And why the hell am I contemplating and typing about a stupid digital line that's not even real and is totally so far-out in this topic?!)

Uhm. Hey, what? It's my blog. I can type anything.

Anyway, back to the story.

This slight distraction provided me some time to think for myself.

"What were you talking about anyway?" asked Shikamaru.

Certainly there should be some rational way to do this, without involving the death of one red-headed ex-pal.

"He's jealous because I got in the CandyBoy Pairing Competition with my Sasuke- and now our pairing is getting the highest votes. And also because we look so lovey-dovey on the picture."

Okay. Scratch that thought.

"I'M GONNA KIiiiiLL YOU SASORIiiii!!!"

"See? See the evident jealousy oozing from hi- urk!"

I grinned, almost crazily as I continued to grab the red rat's collar. I could get off with few charges, being a minor and all. Maybe I could claim temporary insanity?

To hell with it. As I've told you before; I am going to kill Sasori.

I couldn't care less that Sasori's turning blue right now from the lack of air; I don't care if Shikamaru's looking at me like I'm some freak show that ran out of the zoo; I don't care that every single eye of anybody in the cafeteria is on me, including Sasori's creepy cousin named Gaara that could stare anyone down with his freaky aqua eyes as if telling me 'you're dead', and who was rumored to have buried some corpse he killed because of a spilt juice in the school garden last summer and was previously an ex-assassin at some elite Kills-For-Hire company-

Okay, maybe I do care about that last bit; which is why I immediately let go of Sasori the moment we made eye contact.

Damn Sasori and his creepy relatives that could kill.

"Y-you're one crazily jealous idiot, Naru!" he tried to tell me in between coughs.

Oh that is _it_ you fucker!

"How many _times_ do I have to say it, you creep?! THE great Uzumaki Naruto is _not_; I repeat- NOT a disgusting faggot who's jealous of some freaking arrogant pale bastard who thinks he's better than anyone in this earth and his stupid, stupid, overly assuming, traitor for a best friend stalkeeeeer!!!"

Oh jeez. Does everyone in the cafeteria really have to stare at me every time I feel like being stupid?

"Oh, hi President Hyuuga! Naruto had just finished talking about you, by the way. Don't know anything about the stalker though."

As if in slow motion, complete with swirling sluggish sound effects along with my awesome sexual Uzumaki charisma; I turned around to face one fuming pale eyed, long haired and rather pissed teen.

Oh. Hell. _No_.

"What the hell, Sasori?!" I turned to face Neji Hyuuga and apologize, "Hey, I wasn't talking about you; I swear!"

"Uzumaki. Detention. After class. No excuses." His long hair swished back as he turned around and started to stalk away.

DAMN YOU SASORI!!! AND I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE HERE YOU PALE EYED _BAKEMONO_!

"What the fuck?! I said it wasn't you, damnit!"

Again, the infuriated student council president turned around to face me in one swift motion within the blink of an eye (I saw it! I saw him turn that friggin fast!).

NO, I did not just squeak in surprise and fright because I am completely manly and manly men- that's me- do not squeak in surprise and fright. It was the chair, I swear! The CHAIR!

Just why the hell does everyone have freaky, hell-sent eyes than can scream murder here in Konoha high?!

"I take that as another careless disregard for the rules. Uzumaki, clean the gym after detention for swearing."

"Wha-"

"Naruto, please; shut up." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath as he pulled me down back to my seat and I complied, while watching the retreating form of that stupid, uptight Mr. Prefect.

Hey, you bastard sub two; be thankful that I didn't pound you! Shikamaru stopped me, you see? Hah! Damn I'm so manly.

And fuck am I so stupid to fall for that trick.

Man, how could I _ever_ forget?!

Aside from the bastard; who, by the way, takes the top place for prissy arrogant princess with telephone poles up their asses, there lived _another_ pale and murder-worthy goody two shoes in this world that doesn't seem to run out of moody, socially challenged freaks.

Neji Hyuuga, bane of every troublemaker's existence.

He's perfect, he's polished, he's a know it all and… Just like a Sasuke. Only, Sa-bastard-suke is a thousand times worse.

Oh, yes; it's used as an adverb. Look the term up, you'd see the word 'Sasuke' synonymous to 'fucking-bastard' in the new 'UzumakiIsTheGreatest Dictionary: For Great People's Use Only.'

Again- Yes, people. I am _that_ pissed at him to make my own book of hate.

Snickering again for the second time that day, Sasori slapped my back in mock assurance.

"Nice one Naruto."

Once more; for the second time that day too- before checking left and right to see if his psychopath cousin was still around- I tried to rip off his head and, when I didn't succeed; I just settled to strangling him instead.

Wouldn't hurt to try and make the world a better place with one less creep to worry about, right?

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

Oh, what a pleasant day, huh?

IF YOU DIDN'T GET MY SARCASM; FUCK OFF!

Okay, maybe I'll just post the second part of the day tomorrow. Man, I haven't studied for my trigo test- I'm gonna fail!

And It's _all_ Sasori's fault!

(NOTE: Sasori = Made me murderous = Had the urge to kill = Had to post in blog to ease off murderous intent = Blog posting took too long = Forgot about the test = Now I'm sleepy and tired = Cannot study for test = Will fail the test tomorrow.)

I'm sure you can justify this blood-thirst I feel right now.

Don't worry Sasori. It's reserved for you ex-buddy; only for you.

ADDITIONAL REMINDER: Anyone who tells that to his freaky cousin is gonna get a thousand times worse, okay?

***

**End of blog post.**

**Date: **05/02/09

**Set: **Unfinished.

**Comments:**

**From [;)-The Beauty of Youth-;)]**

Ah, my friend, Naruto! What beauty this phase in your teen age posses! It is okay to be true to your heart; and let the passion of youth take charge! Ah, the bond that ties you together; the beauty of friendship, I cannot contain my excitement.

All my best wishes to you and your best-friend Sasori.

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [;)-The Beauty of Youth-;)]**

What the hell, Lee?! Are you friggin blind?! Didn't you read the post?! Are you on drugs?!

…

OhmanOhmanOhman, I knew I shouldn't have given you that powder! I thought it was for the face, man! Don't move; I'm coming right over there to give you rehab before Sakura-chan kills me, okay?!

**From [*TroublesomeName*]**

First of all, there is still no word such as 'blushy'.

Second, I didn't deny it because I didn't think you were that much of an idiot to consider the graveyard as an option for a place to hang out in.

Third, stop it Naruto. It's starting to get really obvious.

Appreciate the time I took to type this troublesome response.

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [*TroublesomeName*]**

First of all Shika, Lame pen name you got there.

Second- How hell am I supposed to tell?! You could've slept in a coffin for all I know!

Third, what? What's starting to get obvious? The hell?

**From [xXxCherrySpringxXx]**

What?! How could you not appreciate the beauty of Boy's Love?

It is a forbidden art- yet,*sigh* I understand. Poor you.

There are only few people who are blessed to appreciate the beauty that is Yaoi. But don't be upset. Your naïveté certainly is most becoming for an uke.

Do not fret Naruto-kun. You'll find your man one day, I'm sure. ;)

P.S. Do you really have to spell everything for the reader?

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [xXxCherrySpringxXx]**

Okaaaay. Seriously, Sakura-chan; you're spending too much time with your boyfriend bushy-eyebrows.

What the hell is an uke?

And why is everyone replying something totally far out and unconcerned with my blog post?! I was expecting some rational pity here on the false accusations!

And what the fuck do you mean about finding my MAN someday?!

P.S. Yes, I do. It's something called 'making-the-obvious-more-obvious-by-further-emphasis'

***

**Author speaking now:**

**I have totally lost my author bitching touch. I've gotten too soft for my damn (but undeniably adorable) Aiki. *sigh* The things you do to me, my uke! You'll have to pay with that skirt and ribbons later. *evil perverted chuckle***

**Another a/n**

**Be prepared for more cyber time aside from blog posts on the next chapter. And let's take a look at the last competitor, shall we? *sigh* No, not Sasuke. Another one, you over SasuNaru lover! (*get's hit by a huge arrow labeled with a huge 'hypocrite' sign*)**

**Oh, and also; it would be unfair if we didn't get some opinion from the other side, ne? Wait for Sasuke on the next chappy, there'll be more of him. And I do mean **_**more**_**. ^_^**

**Ahm,,, I really tried my best people. Gomen if it's a bit slow paced. Got another one going on in my oneshots and chaptered stories. TOO **_**MANY**_** in the making. Damn it.**

**And please- don't kill me for making up the addresses. *lol* You won't find that blog no matter how much you search the net. Or… maybe I **_**could**_** make one, eh? Haha!**

**Oh well, here's a preview of another one; but it's just a summary though:**

"**Oh My **_**GOD**_**!"**

*******

An impossible case within the medical industry. A stupefied and reluctant future groom. A hysterical, unwilling and not to mention moody bride-to-be. And the drunken one night stand that started it all. Let the fun begin.

***

"_**Can you please give me a break? I just got used to being gay a few seconds ago; and now you're telling me to adjust as a fucking **__male __**mother?!"**_


	2. Logging Out Of Sanity

**Oh my friggin god.**

**I. Am. So. SOORRRYYY!!! Uwaaaah~!!! **

**I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't been updating (****TT_TT). *****sniff* *sniff*****Forgive me, please?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Who wants to own Naruto even though I practically have every right in my name? (^_^)

**Me: **I do! I do!

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Who wants to claim it even though everyone knows it's mine? (^_^)

**Me: **I do! I do!

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Who wants to be beaten to a pulp and sent straight to prison for claiming my works that's so obviously not theirs? (^_^)

**Me**: Uh… (O_O)

**Masashi Kishimoto: **…(^_^)…

**Me: **…I don't.

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Good boy. (^_^)

*******

"**Denial Is a Stupid Thing worth Being Stupid For"**

-'De-nial' isn't just a river in Egypt, you know.-

*******

_**Summary:**_

'_**Attention Dear Classmates! CandyBoys Fan Club ™ Competition For The Best Paring Has Started! What are you waiting for? Vote online for your favorite couple now!'**_

*******

**Chapter Two**

**-Logging Out Of Sanity-**

*******

**InnerBeastUnleashedBloggers**

**Blog Account Title: **ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI

**Blog Entry No. : **131

**Date: **05/03/09

**Status: **Published**/**Friends Only

**Topic: **I Have A Penis Damnit!!!

**Mood: **Not knowing if I should laugh, cry, or simply be on a killing spree to eliminate all the pale bastards and make Konoha Private Academy a much better place.

**Current Parallel Character: **Kadaj from Final Fantasy: Advent Children

*******

_**Dear (Mr. Assassin) (YoiteFromNabari) (Serial Killer) Santa:**_

My Wish List for Christmas:

**Please **_**Accidentally**_** Murder These People In Their Sleep:**

1. **Uchiha The Bastard Who Made My Life A Living Hell Sasuke** (Yes, that is his true name. You just don't know it yet.)

2. **Sasori** (diediediedieidieidiediediediediediedieidieidiediediediediediedieidieidiediedie)

3. **Neji Hyuuga** (preferably shave his head bald first; that stupid-too-perfect hair is pissing me off)

And- _get this, it's new_!-

4. Asshole That Questioned My Biological Nature **Sai** The Fucking Socially Retarded Creep Number Four (please, please; pretty please can you cut off his unmentionables so I can have the last laugh? *puppy dog begging eyes and cute pouting lips to the extreme*)

I know I have been a very good boy this year.

I swear I didn't try to kill anybody; it was all accidental and not intentionally done when my hands _accidentally_ slipped on Sasori's neck; _accidentally_ making me tighten my grip and _accidentally_ urging me to think of murderous thoughts while _only holding on for support_ and thus _accidentally and by no means deliberately_ pulling his neck along with me (which _cannot_ be considered, _in anyway_; as choking) him.

Well, I wouldn't ask for your help if I actually murdered him already, right?

And I know it's still too early for Christmas; but my birthday when I could legally hold a gun and make it all seem like self-defense is much farther so I thought of (threatening) (forcing) (black-mailing) nicely and very politely asking you to do this veeeeery teeny, itsy-bitsy favor for me. *smileys with innocent flapping wings and a halo*

_Love,_

_The Sweet and Ever So __Not__ Murderous _

_Uzumaki Naruto _

P.S. I really, really need to find the girl of my dreams~ Do you happen to know where Angelina Jolie lives?

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

Damn, I wish I'd sent that to a real assassin or something. It would have been more possible and neatly done.

See?! I told you Santa doesn't exist!

He _doesn't_!

A sham! Unreal! A totally horse-back ride phony! A bogus inexistent fabrication of narrow minded and child-like idiots used to fool brats in becoming perfect fake angels for even just a day!

In short:

**HE. IS. A. DAAAARN. FAAAAAAKEEEE!!!**

And if he really _does_ exist, then he's a friggin chicken who can't carry out the duty of a legal wish granter by exterminating those people and making the life of one poor, adorable, lovable and innocent boy a little better!

Yes. I- Uzumaki _The_ Great Naruto- have become desperate; writing to Santa even though he's practically a figment of little kids imagination, also disregarding the fact that it's in the middle of May.

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

**WARNING TO ONE AND ALL: Stay Away From Sai. He will contaminate you with his Retard virus before you can even say 'Ihaveapenisdamnit!'**

For further evidence on said crazy person's threat to your sanity, here's a full report on my Detention with Mr. Loon:

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

**[Legendary Detective Report: Verbal Assault| Sexual Harassment]**

_Victim/s_: Uzumaki Naruto

_Criminal/s_: Sai I-Don't-Know-The-Last-Name-And-I-Don't-Fucking-Care

_**Character Profiles:**_

_Name: _Uzumaki Naruto

_Age:_ young enough to be totally awesome

_Gender: _Very Male

_Height_: tall enough

_Weight: _very fit, healthy and just plain darn sexy

_Blood Type:_ I… really, you don't need this information do you?

_Personality_: Mostly Cute, Adorable, Energetic, Friendly and Innocent

_Name_: Sai [blank] [blank] [*censored*]

_Age: _WhoKnows

_Gender:_ Supposedly Claimed Male

_Height: _WhoCares

_Weight: _IDon'tGiveADamn

_Blood Type: _NotImportant

_Personality:_ Retarded, Cunning, Vile and **Blind**or just plain**Stupid**

_**Witness**_

_Name:_ Unknown

_Age:_ Unknown

_Gender:_ Unknown

_Height:_ Unknown

_Weight:_ Unknown

_Blood Type:_ Unknown

_Personality:_ Unknown

**Encounter: Witness's Perspective**

_Uzumaki Naruto= _**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Sai [blank] [blank] = _**Psychotic Retard**

*******

_**Scene Set-Up:**_

**Uzumaki Naruto enters** the classroom for detention.

**Uzumaki Naruto** sees **Psychotic Retard** sitting at the far corner of the room.

**Uzumaki Naruto** notices **Psychotic Retard** is reading an unidentified book.

**Uzumaki Naruto** looks around and sees nobody aside from them.

**Psychotic Retard** looks up from book to stare at **Uzumaki Naruto**.

**Uzumaki Naruto** walks over to **Psychotic Retard** with a friendly and harmless smile.

**Psychotic Retard** smiles in a very vile and fake manner.

**Uzumaki Naruto** stalls for a moment; then proceeds and shakes off warning signals.

**Uzumaki Naruto** continues to walk over to **Psychotic Retard**.

**Psychotic Retard** looks back at book.

**Uzumaki Naruto** sits down beside Psychotic Retard.

_**Conversation:**_

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Hey, my name's Naruto.

**Psychotic Retard**: Hi, my name's Sai.

**Uzumaki Naruto:** (asks in a very polite and nice manner) Watcha reading?

**Psychotic Retard**: …A book. *stares at Uzumaki Naruto* **(o_o)**

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Uhm… Okay. *avoids stare*

**Psychotic Retard**: … *keeps staring* **(o_o)**

**Psychotic Retard**: … *and staring* **(O_O)**

-**Silence**-

-**More Staring**-

-**Uncomfortable Shifting**-

-**More Staring**-

-**More Silence**-

**Uzumaki Naruto**: *ignores stare and looks down at the book* Uh. So… what's the book about?

**Psychotic Retard**: *continues to stare creepily* **(o_o)**

**Uzumaki Naruto: ***growing irritated*

**Uzumaki Naruto**: *tries to stare back* **(o_o)**

**Psychotic Retard: **…

**Uzumaki Naruto**: …

**Psychotic Retard: ***raises an eyebrow*

**Psychotic Retard: **Are you gay?

**Uzumaki Naruto**: *chokes on saliva and almost die from shock*

**Psychotic Retard**: You're staring at me too much.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: *chokes on tongue and really dies from shock*

**Psychotic Retard**: Oh, sorry.

**-Psychotic Retard Pauses and Let's Uzumaki Naruto Recover-**

**Psychotic Retard**: I didn't know you were a girl.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: **WTFHASJG;OEILKNVSLKDJFOIEHD?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ***dies again from shock* (*note: censored words)

**Psychotic Retard: **?

**Uzumaki Naruto: ***recovers from initial shock*** **I'm a boy you fucker!

**Psychotic Retard: **…Do you have a dick?

**Uzumaki Naruto: ***dies and becomes double dead yet again from shock*** **WHAT THE HELL?!

**Psychotic Retard: **So you don't have a dick. *stated matter-of-factly* You're a girl.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: You're the one who's staring at me you freak! And I said I'm a boy damnit! (*note: just met for a few minutes but already pissing the hell out of him)

**Psychotic Retard**: Please don't use such language. Proper woman should speak politely. The book say's so.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-YOUuUuuUU BAAAAASTAAAAARDDDDD!!! (*note: Bastard Sub Four)

**Psychotic Retard**: So? Where's you're penis?

**Uzumaki Naruto**: *stared blankly*

**Psychotic Retard**: *stares back*

**Uzumaki Naruto**: _You're_ gay.

**Psychotic Retard: **_You're_ dickless.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **You're fucking _blind_!

**Psychotic Retard: **You're a _girl_ then.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **I SAID I'M A FUCKING _BOY_!

**Psychotic Retard: **…

**Uzumaki Naruto: ***huffs in victory*

**Psychotic Retard: **…

**Psychotic Retard: **So [pause]… you're a _dickless_ boy?

_**Action:**_

**Uzumaki Naruto **grabs **Psychotic Retards **collar and attempts to punch him in pride self-defense.

**Psychotic Retard** looks momentarily confused. (*note: Pft. As if.)

**Psychotic Retard **stumbles over to** Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **loses balance**.**

**Psychotic Retard **falls over** Uzumaki Naruto, **pinning him to the ground.

**Uzumaki Naruto (**screeches**) shouts** in very manly surprise**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **attempts to push** Psychotic Retard **but**-**

**ATTENTION: **

**The Most Important Part Of The Report:**

**PSYCHOTIC RETARD ****GRABS**** UZUMAKI NARUTO'S UNMENTIONABLES AND ****GROPES**** HIM **_**THEN**_** SAYS:  
**

--

"Tiny."

--

And** Neji Hyuuga **comes in**.**

**Neji Hyuuga **gasps in shock and drops the papers he was holding.

**Neji Hyuuga **stares wide-eyed at **Psychotic Retard** on top of **Uzumaki Naruto** while **Psychotics Retard** **STILL HAS HIS HAND ON UZUMAKI NARUTO'S UNMENTIONABLES.**

**Neji Hyuuga** promptly runs out of the class room.

Not before announcing a months worth of detention.

And **Uzumaki Naruto **pushes **Psychotic Retard** away and smacks him squarely on the face before running out.

_**Conclusion: **_

-Sai the fucking pale weirdo whom Uzumaki Naruto doesn't have the last name of is a very socially retarded creep who sexually molested said innocent victim.

-Sai the fucking pale weirdo has verbally abused Uzumaki Naruto and repeatedly accused him of being [unmentionable word that pertains to the lack of manly genitals]

-Sai the fucking pale weirdo must either die or apologize and do the following penalties:

[ ] kill all the others mentioned in the list of hated people- including himself and make it seem like an act of serial killing paired with suicide.

[ ] face horrible arrogant bastard First Generation (Uchiha Itachii) and tell him the same things he told Uzumaki Naruto while video taping it- without wearing any safety gear.

[x] treat Uzumaki Naruto to unlimited and original Ramen while doing all choices above.

**[End of Report]**

**=ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI=**

…

If you're laughing right now, please go away before I bash your head straight to the screen.

All in all this was the worst day of my life.

Oh fuck, Uchiha Sa-Bastard-Suke is back! Maybe I spoke too soon.

I'll just pretend I'm sleeping. Maybe that way (I'll be able to take him by surprise before I strike a wooden stake through his heart) (I'll get to see him naked after his bath) (fucking hell; I did not just type that) I won't have to make the worst day of my life worsen any further because I HATE HIM. You read that?! I HATE HIM.

I HATE HIM because HE HATES ME TOO.

There. A very valid reason, no?

And-

P.S. I beg you Lee, don't bother commenting because if you start wishing me luck on Sai; with Sakura watching or not; I **WILL** BURY YOU ALIVE.

***

**End of blog post.**

**Date: **05/03/09

**Set: **Finished.

**Comments:**

**From [xXxCherrySpringxXx]**

Awww~ that's so sweet Naruto! Did you know that Sai is a famous guy in the special art class?

And to think _the_ most talented art student groped YOU! *major nosebleed*

And yeeaah~ sure you're disgusted. Poor you. Right. -winkhintwink-

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [xXxCherrySpringxXx]**

GO. **AWAY**. FROM. MY .BLOG.

_NOW_.

FUJOSHI PERVERT.

**From [Troublesome Name]**

I think you should be attending therapy sessions soon. All I see here is murder this, murder that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that list was a record of your crushes or something and you're denying everything (rather pathetically).

It's like you can't stop thinking about pale dudes, so troublesome.

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [Troublesome Name]**

…

You too. Goaway.

**From [=WhoLetTheDogsIn=]**

I can't believe you fucking wrote to Santa.

P.S. Anyway, Naru, it's Hinata's birthday! What do you think should I get my girl, huh?

**[AwesomeUzumaki]'s Reply to [=WhoLetTheDogsIn=]**

Oh, riiiight! Says the idiot who wrote to Shinchan, asking a very non-existent crayon type anime what to do about ERECTIONS.

P.S. And fuck, pray tell Kiba- what does your girlfriends birthday have ANYTHING to do with my MORE serious problems that are deliberately posted on this blog? Which, you are; by the way, posting this completely-not-related comment on.

P. P.S. Maybe a stuffed toy or a plushie. You can always go with the traditional stuff right? You know, chocolates and everything.

**Re: [=WhoLetTheDogsIn=]**

I was EIGHT, man; freakin _**EIGHT**_ YEARS OLD! How was I supposed to know how to jack-off and that Shinchan _wasn't_ a real boy?!

P.S. Heeey! It is SO much more important than your retarded boy problems.

… okay, why does boy problems sound so wrong?

…

…

…0_o…

Uhm…Naruto?

Remember this, man; you're still my friend no matter what uh; -eherm- '_side_' you're on, okay?

P.P.S. Thanks, dude! Do you think a bunny plushie would do?

***

**NBook Owner: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Page Count: **302

**Date: **05/03/09

**Standing: **Private

**C.C.: **The Fugly Red Creep And The Moronic Dumbass

**Current Music: **Closer (Inoue Joe)

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Reasons Why I Fucking Hate Uzumaki Naruto**:

1. He's an idiotic moron who speaks shit before he thinks.

2. He's the king of total dirt and the most disgusting habits known to man.

3. For making me clean after said king of revulsion and sickening manners before (our) _my_ room smell like a graveyard for highly mutilated animals.

3. He snores and drools when he sleeps; thus making me kick his face in the middle of the night.

4. Having a voice as loud as a freaking mega-phone when I kick his face in the middle of the night.

5. Having a voice as loud as a mega-phone when I kick him harder for screaming 'Fuuuck, _Stooop_ that _**Saaasukeee~**_!' and making the rest of the male population beside our room think that I am raping and giving him kinky sex in the middle of the night.

6. Having stupid irritating too shiny locks that shine just Every. Fucking. Time.

7. Said locks looking too damn spiky and kinda soft for comfort.

8. Having the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

9. Having too golden skin that looks _kinda_ nice and _kinda_ good to touch.

10. Having really pink lips that would make any girl scream in shame.

11. Said lips being too soft-looking and good enough to eat.

11. Having the hottest pair of fuckable ass I've ever seen.

12. Having a really sexy way of sleeping that makes me think of kinky ways to fuck hi-

…

[on the process of erasing the memory that I typed that]

…

OKAaaaaY.

Creepy. Ew. Gross. Yuck.

That was the most repulsive moment of my life.

I cannot believe _I_ just typed _that_.

Erm… Let's stop it for a while. A little bit too dangerous to talk about right now considering the fact that the fucking (hot) **cold** (sexy) **disgusting** (fuckable) **revolting** (cute) **flat-assed** dobe is sleeping on the other side of the room. With another one of his spread-legged positions like he's begging to be slammed so hard right-

Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Focus.

You are typing. You are facing the computer. You are not looking at fucking stupid Uzumaki Naruto. Not .Not. Not.

Okay, maybe one last glance-

OH, _**KAMI**_-!

Fuck!

I said look away Uchiha Sasuke! Away! TURN YOUR FUCKING COCK-

Head. I meant head.

Okay, good.

Now, let's go on with the hating him part.

Tsk. I hate you Uzumaki Likely-Straight-as-a-Fucking-Pole Naruto.

You are one very hate-able guy. With that round, shapely but and that-

DISGUSTING THOUGHTS! DISGUSTING THOUGHTS!

He's drooling and very stinky AND sweaty right now. Yeah. That's right. Phew; major TURN-OFF! He probably didn't even take a bath. He's so sticky and salty and _very_ undesirable right now. Yes, right. Maybe we should take one toge-

OKAY I GIVE UP! CHANGE THE FUCKING TOPIC DAMN IT!

Ah yes, one really hate-able person coming up.

Goddamn creepy perverted Sasori. I cannot believe that moron! That fucking *%^*^&)^(*&_%&^%&%$ asshole. (Sometimes I amaze myself at distracting even my own consciousness.)

**SASORI/SASUKE COUPLE?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! **

And who the hell said he's seme?! Now _that_ is what I call disgusting beyond reason.

That fucker (why do I use something fuck related every single time?) even had the guts to tell me himself. At my part time job, no less! Jackass. Ooh, every time. Every single time I remember that damned red-head I feel the urge to rip his guts with a razor blade. The smaller the blade; the longer time it takes to die, the better. **:D**

Confronting me himself and having the guts to even use a shit-eating grin on my glare was downright irritating;but confronting me himself _with_ a truckload of people as witnesses was like committing suicide.

I swear, on the name of my scowl I will murder him and skin him alive, torture, whip, strangle, bury him, clone him, rip apart his fucking clones, tear 'em limb to limb and smash his clones' skull to the ground that it splatters along with his brain and I'll cut his prissy manhood off and shove it up-

HOLYCRAPTASTICFUCKINGSHITOHMYGODITHINKIMGOINGTODIE-

Do you see _that_?

Do you SEE _**that**__?!_

DAMNIT, the dobe's not even wearing pajamas! Is he _asking_ for **rape** or something?! Oh _shit_. Those damn bed covers deserve to be burned for concealing- _shit_; are those BLACK ULTRA SHORT BOXERS?! Holy crap, I can see his underwear-

**O_O**…

OHFUCKME; THERE _IS_ **NO** UNDERWEAAAAR!!!!

_Inhale._

Calm…

_Exhale._

Down…

_Inhale._

Uchiha…

_Exhale. _

Sasuke…

Away. Turn. Slowly- _slowly_… **Away**. From Uzumaki Stupid Not At All Desirable Naruto and-

**NO**** DON'T EVEN **_**THINK**_** ABOUT IT! **

…

…

…

Better.

Where was I?

Oh. Right, about killing Sasori.

Well, I hate him so friggin much; yes; that fact is clear. But why, you may ask?

Because he's a very hate-able freak, that's why.

Hah! Couldn't have said it any better.

And that's it.

…

…(-_-);

What?

…

Fine, fine; I'll write down why.

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

**The Stupid Conversation With an Equally Murder Worthy Stupid Guy Who Doesn't Even Deserve To Be Named For His Stupidity**

(Hn. That was kinda long.)

**Ss**= Uchiha Sasuke **SGDs**= Sa-GoDie-sori

**Location:** Blaze Café

**Current Situation**: Me glaring and turning everything to molten lava while I make my way to a table, being specifically requested by said red-headed freak to serve him. I hate this waiter job.

**The Conversation:**

Ss: Your food. Don't enjoy. Die. [_shoves it in fugly rat face_]

SGDs: If I die by your hands, I'll die over and over again. [_takes the tray_]

Ss: [_rolls eyes_] Sure. Whatever.

SGDs: You're _so_ hot when you are annoyed.

Ss: You're _so_ ugly when you are you.

SGDs: You're _so_ hot when you are bitchy.

Ss: [pause] [dark aura accumulating over head] What. The. Fuck. Was. _THAT_?

SGDs: **O.O**

Ss: _ME?_ BITCHY? ME?! UCHIHA SASUKE?! AND COMING FROM AN ASSHOLE OF AN ASS LIKE YOU? YOU TIRED OF LIVING?! YOU WANNA DIE?!

SGDs: Uh, honey muffin, don't you think you're being a bit..._sensitive_? I just called you a bitch. _MY_ bitch [_fugly wink_]

Ss: ...[_stares darkly, looks at knives beside table and thinks, shakes head and tries to take away tray from SGDs when he suddenly grabs my wrist_]

Ss: [_scowl; glare; bares teeth_] So you _do_ want to die.

SGDs: W-wait! I have to tell you something. It's good news. Sit down with me.

Ss: I don't want to sit down.

SGDs: Just sit down.

Ss: No.

SGDs: Please?

Ss: No.

SGDs: Come on!

Ss: No.

SGDs: Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Ss: No.

SGDs: B-

Ss: No.

SGDs: I-

Ss: No.

SGDs: I didn't even say an-

Ss: No.

SGDs: [_puppy/rat pouting face_]

Ss: Ew...Damn you. [_sits down across Sasori_]

SGDs: [_victory dance by wiggling in his seat & punching the air & squealing & clapping like the fugly rat he is_]

Ss: (**U_U**) If you don't stop right now, I'm going to shoot you

SGDs: [_stops_]

Ss: Hn.

SGDs: Alright, well, did you hear about Candy Boys Couple Poll?

Ss: Yeah. [_grumbles low underneath breath_] Go die in a ditch somewhere.

SGDs: What?

Ss: Nothing. Continue.

SGDs: Oh, okay, well, guess who's apart of it! [_starts wiggling eyebrows up&down & smiling cheesily & pointing at himself in a _**non**_-indirect way_]

Ss: [_sighs deeply & rolls eyes_] Let me take a wild guess and say, you?

SGDs: AW, MY SHUGA (**Note:** He was _trying_ to say sugar) COOKIE LIPS IS SOOOOOO SMART!!! [_pinches my cheeks, I bite his finger_] Ouch! [_sticks finger in his mouth while smirking_] you're a _naughty_ boy, aren't you?

Ss: Holy shit. Sasori, if you haven't realized, there are _forks_ here. I can easily take the fork and pierce you in one of your vital arteries.

SGDs: You're smart, naughty, and murderous! I LIKE! I _REALLY_ LIKE!

Ss: [_picks up fork_]

SGDs: OKAY! OKAY! Lower the weapon, Sasuke, lower the weapon. That's it. That's it. There. Thanks. So, I can't enter by myself because it's a couple's pageant so I entered somebody else as well. Do you know _who_ that person is?

Ss: No and I don't care. Can I get back to work?

SGDs: HOLD ON! You know him! He's really close with you. Really, really, _**realllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy**_ close with you.

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: [_wiggles eyebrows at me_]

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: [_points a finger at me_]

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: [_mouths the words "You."]_

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: [_slaps hand on his forehead and groans_] FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT'S YOU! SASORISASU! I ENTERED US BOTH! Yeesh! I take back that part about you being smart!

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: ...uh...Sasu-kun? Honey...?

Ss: [_stares at Sasori_]

SGDs: Are you...okay? I…I can call a h-

Ss: [_picks up fork_]

SGDs: Oh _shit._

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

So, after I stabbed Sasori (**Note:** I didn't _really_ but it makes me feel better when I write that I do. Some hobo came and restrained me from doing anything while the fugly rat escaped) and I stabbed him hard, so _hard _that I was bathed in blood.

Who cares about that idiot and that fucking poll? There's a much more idiotic person that needs my attention right now. And I still haven't convinced myself that he's ugly and all-

What the…

OH MY GOD- IS HE MOANING?! OH MY FUCK~ **MOANING**?!

**STOP IT**! **GODDAMNIT**, _**STOP**_!

*heavy breathing*

Stop it you-… DISGUSTING SWEATY FILTHY IDIOTIC DROOLING HOT SEXY-

I…

Need to go to the bathroom. Now.

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

**Update Number **302Completed

**Date: **05/03/09

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

**Comments: 0**

*******

**TELEPHONE CALL TRANSCRIPTION **

**BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASORI**

**Date: **05/03/09

**Time: **3:00 pm

**Caller: **Sasori** Location: **Dorm Room

**Called: **Naruto **Location: **Dorm Room

*Sasori Calls*

*Naruto picks up phone*

Naruto: FOR THE LAST TIME SAI; I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF, **SHOVE** THEM UP YOUR ASS AND POUR A GALLON OF ACID ON YOUR DICKLESS SELF _THEN_ SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO OROCHIMARU FOR A FINALE ON KINKY HOMOSEXUAL HARASSMENT AND I WILL VIDEOTAPE THE RAPE, SCATTER IT ON THE NET FOR ALL THE WORLD TO SEE UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO COMMIT SUICIDE FROM SHAME! HA! _THEN _WE'LL SEE WHO'S _DICKLESS_ NOW- SO FUCKING STOP CALLING ME YOU _**RETARD**_!

*Click/Slam*

*Sasori calls again*

*Naruto picks up*

Naruto: WHAT _NOW_ YOU PERVERTED CREEP?!

Sasori: ….Well hi to you too.

Naruto: *strangled choke/surprised gasp, cell phone shuffling, muffled curse mutterings; then a cough* Oh. Sasori. Hey.

*Naruto slams phone back again*

*Sasori calls*

*Naruto picks up the phone*

Sasori: Hey! I thought you already knew it was me?!

Naruto: Yes. I did. That's why I slammed it back again… And that's why I'm slamming it back once more.

*Click/Slam*

*Phone rings [again]*

*Naruto pick up [again]*

Naruto: Okay Sasori; now you're getting just as irritating as that per-

Sai: Who's Sasori? You're boyfriend, dickless?

Naruto: **GO TO HELL**!

*Click/Slam*

*phone rings again*

*Naruto throws phone across the wall*

*phone splits in two*

*Naruto smiles in satisfaction*

*phone continues to ring*

Naruto: -le gasp- Oh my god; it's EBIIIIIL!!! (*note: evil)

*picks up phone*

Naruto: Now _**what**_ you friggin pervert?!

Sasori: Wha~? It's Sasori you idiot! And who's this fucking pervert anyway? Your boyfriend?!

Naruto: *groan* Oh, Fuck… my head hurts. Okay, I really don't care who you are but please; can you just go fuck off somewhere?!

Sasori: Sorry, I can't. I need to update you on how passionately in-love Sasuke is with me and the sexually hot conversation we had at the café.

Naruto: OH MY FUCK- SASORI?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL?!?!?!?

Sasori: …

Naruto: …

Sasori: Do you see my expression right now?

Naruto: Uh…no.

Sasori: Good. Anyway; like I said-

Naruto: Yeah, sure; nice talkin' with ya. Have a nice day. Keep it up. Go die. Bye.

Sasori: Hey, what the f-

*Click/Slam*

*Disconnects phone cord*

**END OF PHONE TRANSCRIPTION**

*******

**Hello +RamenIsGod+; A notification letter was sent to your email-add for you to confirm and fully activate your account.**

*******

**Welcome to CandyBoy Fan Club™**

**[+RamenIsGod+]**

**Thank you for confirming your account.**

**Please feel free to explore our web as we guarantee the best and only the best bishonen service you can get straight from the elite Konohagakure Private Academy!**

**{We hope you enjoy your stay!}**

*******

*****OPTIONS*****

**[=Homepage=]**

**[=What is CandyBoy Fan Club™?=]**

**[=Gallery=]**

_***Photos***_

**[**_The Present Princes of Konoha's reverse Harem_**]**

**[**_The Legendary Forbidden Pairings_**]**

_***Videos***_

**[**_Daily Stalking_**]**

**[**_Fan Service_**]**

**[**_Special Occasions_**]**

**[=Free Fan Roaming=]**

_***Topic for the day**_

_[Individual]_

_[By Respected Pairing]_

_***Latest Fanfiction Release***_

_***Latest Doujinshi Release***_

**[=Polls=]**

_***Individual***_

_[Best Bishonen Ever]_

_[The Ultimate Uke]_

_[The Hottest Seme]_

_***By Respected Pairing***_

_[Most Delicious]_

_[Cutest Fluffyness]_

_[Weirdest Combination]_

_[Best Forbidden Pairing All In All]_

**[=Staff and Organizers=]**

*******

**[=Polls+By Respected Pairing+Best Forbidden Pairing All In All+Entries and Results=]**

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: SasoriSasuke**_

_**Seme: Sasori**_

_**Uke: Sasuke**_

_**Votes: **_**250[current title holder]**

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: NejiSasori**_

_**Seme: Neji**_

_**Uke: Sasori**_

_**Votes: 102**_

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: ItaDei**_

_**Seme: Itachii**_

_**Uke: Deidara**_

_**Votes: 52**_

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: SasuSai**_

_**Seme: Sasuke**_

_**Uke: Sai**_

_**Votes: 42**_

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: KakaIru**_

_**Seme: Kakashi**_

_**Uke: Iruka**_

_**Votes: 25**_

**[Click Here To View Full Picture]**

_**Pairing Name: GaaLee**_

_**Seme: Gaara**_

_**Uke: Lee**_

_**Votes: 5**_

**Attention: Entries for this poll is up until next week at 1:00 am. Any entry submitted after the deadline will not be accepted. After the couple entries are submitted it cannot be withdrawn or cancelled. The prices for the best couple will be decided after the school festival this coming Monday; it will be announced on stage. –**CandyBoy Fan Club Staff

***

_**You have successfully added one vote to 'GaaLee' Pairing**_

_**Thank you for voting.**_

_*******_

_**You have successfully logged out of CandyBoy Fan Club**_

**~Please come and visit us again~**

_*******_

**InnerBeastUnleashedBloggers**

**Blog Account Title: **ThE aWeSoME UzUmAkI

**Blog Entry No. : **131

**Date: **05/03/09

**Status: **Published**/**Public

**Topic: .God.** LEE AND GAARA ARE A _**PAIR**_?!

**Mood: **In a state of trauma induced coma.

**Current Parallel Character: **Yuuri from God Save Our King when he was officially declared as fiancée to Wolfram. (Sakura forced me to watch that okay?! She _**FORCED**_ me!)

***

First of all:

- **Sasuke + Sasori =**

Fuck them! Who cares?! It's _**not**_ like I'm friggin jealous! They are like, _the_ most disgusting kind of couple in town! They SO do not look good together. Ew, ew, ew; a thousand times _**EW**_ (see? I even used every single option for texts! _That_ is how disgusted I am.)

And why the hell would Sasuke like him? I mean, the guy hates Sasori just as much as he hates _me_. He hates sweets, he hates dirt, he hates people, he hates group work, he hates socialization, he hates animals, he hates my cute little unhateable orange Ramen boxers, he hates my alarm clock, he hates the sun, he hates mornings, he hates being kind, he hates girls who practically stalk him everywhere, he hates being a normal non-emo bastard- and he hates me and Sasori. Oh, and also; he hates me and _**SASORI**_.

See? Uchiha Sasuke is a very hateful person.

And in conclusion, we should all just hate him too. ^_^

-**Neji + Sasori =**

What the-

Oh.

_Oh_. OOOOH!!! _I GET IT_!

Neji is pale, Sasori is pale; Neji is a bastard, Sasori is a bastard; Neji looks freaky, Sasori looks freaky; I dislike Sasori, I dislike Neji: and they always have alone time in the student council office!!!

Ooooooh~ I smell something _veeery_ fishy!

They would stick well together.

Two pale freaky bastards I abhor going at it inside the school premises. Very intriguing.

Well, sure; Sasuke _is_ pale and definitely a pure blooded bastard (wow! Nice one!) _and_ freaky at times (specially after all the instant Ramen in our room _mysteriously_ runs out just when he needs it for late-night studying which; I must stress; does _**not**_ involve me in any way) but as I've said before- he's a very hateful person. So, he'll just hate everyone all over again. That's why no one wants him. Kind of. I want him.

…0_0

A-AND THAT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE HIM MY SLAVE AND GIVE HIM ETERNAL SUFFERING! YEAH! THAT'S TOTALLY THE REASON! _**OF COURSE**_!

I HATE UCHIHA SASUKE! I HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HIM!!!

HE'S SUCH AN ARROGANT HATEFUL BASTARD CUZ HE'S GOT A SUPER DUPER HUGE EGO AND SNOTTY DISPOSITION AND THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE WITH THAT UGLY FACE AND THAT SOFT SILKY HAIR AND THAT PALE IRRITATING PERFECT SKIN AND THOSE AWESOME LONG LEGS AND THOSE PLUSH, EROTICALLY IRKSOME LIPS AND THAT HARD, SEXY CHEST AND…and…and…

uh…

…

…

…

…(O_O);

…

My blog. My writing. My topics. I change it. No questions asked.

- **Itachi** +** Deidara** =

Now _that_ is one impossibly weird pairing. Aren't they like… total opposites or something?

Look, Itachii Uchiha (is as much of a bastard as his younger spawn of evil brother) (also has a rare case of social skills constipation) (exudes murderous aura everywhere) is very different from Deidara-san.

Itachii is very black all over- the hair, the clothes (the personality) and just as pale as friggin death. On the other hand, Deidara-san is kind of sparkly shimmery (cuz he's blonde, an art student and stuff) and well… kind of nice, since he had been my tutor once when I was flunking English.

How those females make these pairings are beyond my understanding.

Man; _where else_ can you find another pair of people as opposite as this?

- **Sasuke + Sai** =

**HOLD IT!!!** HOLD ON A FUCKING _SECOND_!

Sai? _**Sai**_?!

Sai, as in the fucking-retarded-pervert-who-accused-me-of-being-dickless-and-shamelessly-groped-me-in-detention?!

_That_ **SAI**?!

THIS IS ONE FUCKED UP PAIRING THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE VOTED ON.

THEY ARE BOTH COMMUNALLY INCAPACITATED PALE-SKINNED BASTARDS WHO DESERVE TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH WHILE WORSHIPPING ME AND MY UZUMAKI MANLINESS.

Seriously, that's all you need to know.

- **Kakashi + Iruka =**

That. Pervert. Is. _**SO.**_ Dead.

- **Lee + Gaara** =

HolyShitWhatTheFuckIsGoing_ON_Here?!?!?!?!?!

Waaargh!!!

Oh crap, I think I want to vomit.

I do NOT know how to react right now.

**Option A:** Die on the floor from lack of oxygen while laughing my vocal cords out.

**Option B:** Die on the rim of the toilet bowl while puking my entire digestive system out.

**Option C:** Both of that, and maybe even add a little more on the hysterics.

WHAT WERE THEY _**THINKING**_?!

_Bushy_ brows? And _no_ eyebrows?!

Scary psychotic _murderer_? And crazy over-dramatic _youth lover_?!

Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod…

Arck! Oh crap, help me! THE GRAPHIC IMAGE IS STARTING TO DEVELOP!!!

**OH MY GOOOOD!!!!!**

*faints*

***

Okay, so I got a bit curious. So what? I can go to any website I want right?!

I was curious, okay?

Psh, not like I care about what Sasori said or _anything_. I could care less that they're having the fucking highest votes- which is, in anyway; a very unreasonable thing to happen because they do NOT suit each other at all- and I also checked that web because I was bored. _Really_ bored.

…

AND I'M NOT JEALOUS! Hell no!

Why the fuck would I be jealous?! Why the fucking hell _should_ I?!

Aside from the fact that I'm the friggin bastard's roommate and he just happens to hate me as much as he hates Sasori then suddenly the stupid Uchiha's a pair with that ex-buddy and looking all chummy and lovey-dovey on the picture with the red freak but still hate me just as much- So, yeah- WHY THE DAMN HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!

I repeat; I do NOT care= So I am not jealous.

***

*MSN access has been plugged on*

*Conversation will appear on blog after a few moments*

***

..MSN. ..MSN. ..MSN.

***

_*+RamenIsGod+ has requested a group conference*_

_*+RamenIsGod+ invites:*_

_**XXxCherrySpringxXx**_

_***TroublesomeName***_

_**=WhoLetTheDogsIn= **_

_**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful**_

*******

**+RamenIsGod+: **Hey guys!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **You're so obviously jealous.

***TroublesomeName*: **You're jealous.

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Fuck, You're jealous.

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **You're so downright jealous.

**+RamenIsGod+: **FUCK YOU ALL!

_*__RamenIsGod+__has logged out of the conversation.*_

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Well that was fast.

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Uhm, hey; wasn't that a bit harsh?

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Don't mind him. He'll come around eventually.

*_RamenIsGod+__has joined the conversation.*_

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Told you so.

**+RamenIsGod+: ** You traitors!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx:** Naru, just shut up and accept it.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Accept _what?_!

**+RamenIsGod+: **I hate the damn freak, okay?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **If you hate him so much then why are you writing about him almost everyday?

**+RamenIsGod+: **_That's_ basically the point! I hate him so much that's why I write about him in order to fend off my hatred!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **U-huh.

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Yeeahh, sure.

***TroublesomeName*: **We believe ya.

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Really convincing, dude.

**+RamenIsGod+: **OMFG, Will you guys stop that?!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Stop what?

**+RamenIsGod+: **_**That**_! That fucking 'Oh yeah, right; we believe you' stuff with that sarcastic tone!!!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **How can you tell were sarcastic?

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **You can't even hear us.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Yeaah!!! _Sure_, deny it! Cuz I totally believe you too!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **You sure are gullible.

**+RamenIsGod+: **I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FUCKTARDS!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **What? You were? _Reaaally?!_

**+RamenIsGod+: **Oh crap. Just STFU.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Admit it. You like him.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Oh fuck, that's gross! I HATE HIM, okay?!?! Isn't it enough that I state that statement over and over again?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **No.

**+RamenIsGod+: ***groan*

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **How can you groan online?

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **You can't.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **He just did.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **OMG, why did you groan?! _Why did you groan_?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Is Sasuke there?!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Are you having HKBS with him right now?!

**+RamenIsGod+: **What the fuck is HKBS?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Hot Kinky Bondage Sex.

**+RamenIsGod+: **…Why did I ignore that voice in my head telling me not to ask?

**+RamenIsGod+: **And I groaned because YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING GET IT.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Get what?

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **That you're having sex with Sasuke right now and you don't want us to interrupt?

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **OMG! OMG! OMG!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **I think my nose is bleeding!

**+RamenIsGod+: (X_X**) No wonder I don't find any girl my type in this weird hell hole.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Yeah. Cuz you like guys, we understand. *pats back reassuringly*

**+RamenIsGod+: **STFU! **D:**

***TroublesomeName*: **Troublesome.

**+RamenIsGod+: **…

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **…

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **…

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **…

***TroublesomeName*:**?

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Do you really have to say that here?

***TroublesomeName*: **Why? It is after all.

**+RamenIsGod+: **You can totally log out if you want.

***TroublesomeName*: **No. Not really.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Why not?

***TroublesomeName*: **Just because.

**+RamenIsGod+: **…0_0

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful:**... 0_0

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **… 0_0

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **… 0_0

**+RamenIsGod+: **Okaaay. Let's just pretend we didn't have that conversation and I'm not weirded out right now by your weirdness.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Where were we?

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **About Sasuke having kinky sex with Naruto while he's chatting.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Oh, right.

**+RamenIsGod+: **I AM _**NOT**_ HAVING SEX WITH FUCKING SASUKE!!!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **OMG HE _HINTED_ SOMETHING!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **OH MY GOD, NARUTO YOU _PERV_! *squeal*

**+RamenIsGod+: O_O **_**Now**_what are you so fucked up about?!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **SEE?! YOU'RE HINTING IT AGAIN! YOU'RE _**SO**_ HINTING IT AGAIN!!!

**+RamenIsGod+: **What the hell?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Quote: "I AM **NOT** HAVING SEX WITH –_**FUCKING SASUKE**_-!!!"

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Second Quote: "What are you so –_**fucked up**_- about?!"

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **.GOOOSH!!! You said you're fucking Sasuke! You said you're_ fucking_ Sasuke!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Sasuke's the Uke?! I cannot believe this! This is so headline news tomorrow!

**+RamenIsGod+: **Oh god; you girls are _so_ messed up.

**+RamenIsGod+: **I'm not fucking that disgusting freak!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Because he's the one fucking you?

**+RamenIsGod+: **Hey! That's-

**+RamenIsGod+: **_Oh my god_; Kiba?! Did you just_** type**_ that?!?!?!?!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Sorry, couldn't help it.

**+RamenIsGod+: **You're supposed to be disgusted man! **Disgusted**!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Aw come on, Naru. I'm not gay or anything but it's really frustrating reading your blog. It's like I'm the one who's getting frustrated.

**+RamenIsGod+: **What the hell?!?!?!

**+RamenIsGod+: **How is it frustrating?!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Well, it's like you always type about boys and-

**+RamenIsGod+: NO!** Shut up Kiba!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Erm…

**+RamenIsGod+: **I cannot believe you, you fucking _**absconder**_!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **How many times do I have to tell you not to use that thesaurus on me?

**+RamenIsGod+: **I hate him okay?! I HATE HIM!!!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **The more-

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **You hate-

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **The more-

***TroublesomeName*:** You love.

**+RamenIsGod+: **…

**+RamenIsGod+: **I officially hate you all.

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Awww how sweet! We love you too Naru!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Hey, why won't you join the contest with your pale-eyed koibito, eh? *grin*

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Ooooh! Riigth! You two are so going to win, Naru!

**+RamenIsGod+: **No way in fucking hell will I do something as fucked up as that.

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Seriously, I'm getting suspicious of the fact that you keep saying 'fuck this', 'fuck that'…

**+RamenIsGod+: **I'm irritated okay?! And when people are irritated they tend to fuck everything they see, _OKAY_?!?!?!

**+RamenIsGod+: **Wait, that-

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: ***squeee!* \(^O^)/

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Kyaaa! \(^O^)/

**+RamenIsGod+: ***sigh*

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **And speaking of that, how did you know were talkin' 'bout Sasuke eh?

**+RamenIsGod+: **For Shrek's sake, they were just squealing about him a moment ago- why wouldn't I think of that bastard?!

***TroublesomeName*: **Maybe because you could always think about that perverted, crotch-groping painter of yours.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Justwhy are you guys suddenly making me _**own **_every single retarded pale twit in Konoha High?!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Because you make it so entertaining.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Oh, now what am I; a fucking freak show?!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **No. A homosexually erotic show.

**+RamenIsGod+: -**HFS-That's gross!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **Denial is such a sad, sad thing.

**+RamenIsGod+: **I do NOT like Uchiha Sasuke!!!

**xXxCherrySpringxXx: **You mentioned it; I didn't.

**+RamenIsGod+: **Well a while ago you were talking about him fucking me!

**Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful: **Aw, sorry Naru! Does it upset you to discuss this *ehem* little secret of yours?

**+RamenIsGod+: **Yes, first of all because it ain't no secret if it _**doesn't**_ exist; and second it's just plain _**disgusting**_!

*_VoteForSasoriSasuke! Has just joined the conversation_*

**VoteForSasoriSasuke:** VOTE FOR SASORI SASUKE PAIRING!

**+RamenIsGod+: **Don't shout online you fucktard!

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **WHAT?! HOW CAN I SHOUT ONLINE?!

**+RamenIsGod+: **You used the caps lock idiot!

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **That's not shouting! Using the exclamation mark is shouting!

**+RamenIsGod+: **No! Using caps lock is using ultra loud shouting!

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **Well, aren't you shouting too then?!?!?! And using caps lock isn't ultra loud shouting! It's using multiple exclamation marks that's shouting!!!

**+RamenIsGod+: **STFU you ugly ass!

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **_You_ STFU and GFOS you jealous stalker!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **What's STFU and GFOS?

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **It's short for 'Shut the Fuck Up' and 'Go Fuck Off Somewhere'.

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Oh. Go on.

**+RamenIsGod+: ****NO, **_YOU_ STFU and GFOS you crappy excuse for a best friend!

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **Well thaaaankyou for the compliment, you dickless baka!

**+RamenIsGod+: **WHATTHEFUCKINGHELLDIDYOUJUSTSAY?!?!?!?

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **Too bad, ~_dickless_ boy; Sai's my classmate in one subject!

_*Blonde~Bitchin~Beautiful has logged out of this conversation*_

**+RamenIsGod+: **Oh ,wow; lucky, lucky you!

**+RamenIsGod+: **No wonder you're such a retarded puppet-obsessed, sex-deprived clay eater!

_*__xXxCherrySpringxXx__has logged out of this conversation*_

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **Says the gender frustrated little wussy!

_*__*Troublesome Name*__has logged out of this conversation*_

**+RamenIsGod+: **OH **HELL** _**NO**_; YOU DID _**NOT**_JUST SAY THAT!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Uhm… hey, guys…

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **OH **HEAVEN** _**YEAH**_; I JUST _**DID**_!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **I think the others just logged out and

**+RamenIsGod+: **DON'T put **heaven** in this conversation!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **maybe you could stop arguing already?

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **DON'T put **hell** in this conversation!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Cuz it's really starting to get senseless you know?

**+RamenIsGod+: **Stop copying what I'm fucking saying!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **And it's kinda weird how you're ignoring me and all…

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **I'm not copying what you're fucking saying!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **So maybe you could at least reply

**+RamenIsGod+: **YOU **SHUT** THE FUCK UP SASORI!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **or maybe even try to put a little sense into your argument…

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **NO, _YOU_ **SHUT** THE FUCK UP NARUTO!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Hey, you guys-

**+RamenIsGod+: **You're doing it again!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Uh…

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **What am I doing again?!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Guys?

**+RamenIsGod+: **I SAID STOP FUCKING COPYING ME!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Hello?

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING COPYING YOU!

**+RamenIsGod+: **OH FUCK; THAT'S _IT_!

_*__+RamenIsGod+ has logged out of this conversation*_

**VoteForSasoriSasuke: **YOU DAMN COWARD!

_*__VoteForSasoriSasuke has logged out of this conversation*_

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Oh yeah! That's it! Ignore me!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Just keep on ignoring me you dicks!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **And suuuure, log out and leave me here-

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **That's it! I don't fucking care!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **At least talking to myself would make more sense!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **…

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Hey, Kiba; you awesome dude! How could you look so hot?

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Oh, well, I don't know; maybe because I've become so

gorgeous but no one here would fucking appreciate it?!

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **…

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **…(T_T)…

**=WhoLetTheDogsIn=: **Okay. This is just stupid.

*_You have reached the limit of sending offline messages to this person*_

_* =WhoLetTheDogsIn= has logged out*_

***

**Uzumaki Naruto You Have Two New Text Messages!**

**Read Them Now?  
**

*******

**Subj: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Kiba**

**To: Naruto**

Hinata and I are thinking of inviting you guys over before our *ehem* private dinner. It would be awesome if you guys could come.

***

**Subj: Where the fuck are you?!**

**From: The Bastard In My Room**

**To: Naruto**

You dobe; I thought told you to clean your fucking bed?! Stop putting your used underwear and condoms in my bunk you moronic dirt-freak!

***

**Re: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Naruto**

**To: Kiba**

What the fuck, man?! Were in class!

***

**Re: Where the fuck are you?!**

**New Subj: STFU, I'm in class you dickwad**

**From: The Dipshit Dobe  
**

**To: Sasuke  
**

Iiiiii'mm noooooot liiisteening~! Lalalalaaaaalaaala!

***

**Re: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Kiba**

**To: Naruto**

Yeah, yeah; it's not like Kakashi-sensei minds. So? You going or not?

***

**Re: STFU, I'm in class you dickwad**

**New Subj: I don't fucking care you repulsive dimwit**

**From: The Bastard In My Room**

**To: Naruto**

YOU FUCKED UP DISGUSTING IDIOT! CLEAN YOUR BED AND PUT YOUR FUCKING REEKING UNDERWEAR OFF MINE**!**

***

**Re: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Naruto**

**To: Kiba**

Well, I guess. Got nothing to do, after all. Who's coming to party?

***

**Re: I don't fucking care you repulsive dimwit**

**New Subj: Well you should cuz I'm gonna kick your ass after this **

**From: The Dipshit Dobe  
**

**To: Sasuke**

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!

***

**Re: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Kiba**

**To: Naruto**

Oh, you know; the usual. Pretty much the same crowd. So, after class okay?

***

**Re:**** Well you should cuz I'm gonna kick your ass after this**

**New Subj: Not before I kick your fucking ass first  
**

**From: The Bastard In My Room**

**To: Naruto**

FUCK YOU! I'M GONNA BURN YOUR ALL YOUR PORN MAGAZINES TO GROUND IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THIS PUTRID SHIT OF YOURS!

***

**Re: Hey dude; you free after class?**

**From: Naruto**

**To: Kiba**

Yeah, sure. Thanks for inviting me dude, I'll be there.

***

**Re: ****Not before I kick your fucking ass first**

**New Subj: Oh yeah?! Let's see if you can!  
**

**From: The Dipshit Dobe  
**

**To: Sasuke**

YOU WOULDN'T DARE YOU PALE-ASSED CREEP!

***

**Re: ****Oh yeah?! Let's see if you can!**

**New Subj: STFU  
**

**From: The Bastard In My Room**

**To: Naruto**

Try me.

***

**Subj: Where the hell are you goin'?!?!?!  
**

**From: Kiba**

**To: Naruto**

What the hell Naruto? The periods not over yet! Where the heck are you going?!

***

**A/n to one and all:**

**Weeell? It's long isn't it? *bats eyelashes* Sooo? Am I forgiven?**

**Okay; you might not want to know or simply don't care as to why I haven't updated in a long while- but just incase you're planning on burning me to ashes and stomping on my remains, I wrote this list:**

**First of all:**

I caught a fever these past few days and Aiki won't let me touch the computer unless I get better or at least stop sneezing every millisecond of my sickly life.

**Second:**

There's this freaky little psychotic irritating bratty, smart-ass, English speaking (can you believe he doesn't understand Filipino when he's practically living in the Phillipines?!) squirt who isn't even half my age next to my apartment that keeps chasing me and saying he's gonna marry me someday.

**Third:**

Said psycho boy black-mailed THE awesome me and made me baby-sit him for a week while his folks are away or he'll tell his parents that I sexually molested him; getting the said idea after he saw me having sex with another male through a stupid fucking hole in my wall.

ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE _TRAUMATIZED_?! NOT FUCKING _CONVERTED TO HOMOSEXUALITY_ OR SOMETHING?!?!??!?!

Fuck, I hate kids. If I'm not so kind hearted and unquestionably compassionate beyond what humanity allows I might just truly molest this little freak of nature. AGAIN- Fuck, I hate kids.

So you see; I've got my hands full- totally full to brim that it makes me want to strangle the little pipsqueak and just give him what he's askin' for until he realizes that Yaoi sex with an infuriated, sex-crazed, big *bleeped* teen is _**no**_ fun at all.

**Fourth:**

And Aiki thinks the little shit-eating seven-year old alien's cute doing just that!!! Hoo mai gawd!!!! That two faced devil fooled him~! (Okay, maybe not so related to why I'm not updating; but you get the awful picture.)

***eherm***

**So… please comment on the story and tell me what you think; kay? Very open to suggestions right now- now that I can finally rest in peace with my laptop positioned where it belongs- in my ****lap****. **

**And as much as I hate to admit it; the freaking mini-mutant **_**kind of **_**helped me a **_**little**_** and gave me **_**some**_** ideas about those 'online arguments'. He's got the mouth of a friggin delinquent, I tell you! (T_T)- So maybe I might be busy looking after him again for a while.(And of course, I might not update anytime soon too; but I'll try my best to [**gag him**] [**get rid of him once and for all**] finish this story ASAP.)**

**(Oh, by the way; can I just say this? : **

**I totally feel the urge to shout 'YOU BLIND MORON!' to our favorite little baka when he commented on the ItachiiDeidara paring and said **

'Man; _where else_ can you find another pair of people as opposite as this?'

**Frustratingly naive beyond reason, no?)**

***


End file.
